Teardrops on My Guitar
by CrazyWildandProud
Summary: This is just a short Ron/Hermione song-fic about how I think they should  have gotten together and how Ron would have proposed. A majority of it takes place after the Yule ball. Please read and review!


**This is just a short song-fic about Ron and Hermione It takes place in fourth year after their fight at the yule ball. This is also to go against **_**furylilproblem12**_** or as she's now called, **_**r.a.b shoulda lived**_**. She did a song-fic on Hermione and Regulus Black. I now challenge her to a contest of who can get more positive reviews by the end of July. So if you read mine please go and read hers titled **_**Innocent**_** and leave a review for either of us telling us who you are voting for. I have nothing against her this is just a friendly competition between friends to see which pairing and writing style people like better. On with the story...**

"Ronald you ruin everything!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face. I had had a great night with Victor but I couldn't help wishing it was a certain red-head freckled Weasley I was dancing with. I sat on the steps and cried until it was nearly one in the morning. He had come up to me and insulted me and it had hurt. I tried not to and I still try to deny it but I think I had fallen for Ron Weasley, my best friend. What was a girl to do?

I slowly walked up to the common room but half way there I tripped and fell over my long gown. A sob ripped through my chest but before I let it consume me I transfigured my dress into my favorite pair of sweats. Then I continued on my way.

"Password?" The Fat Lady greeted me. I hadn't even realized I was here. I was to lost in thought about him. "Yule tide greetings" She swung open and I collapsed on a couch in front of the fire. I had heard a song over the summer that represented my feelings perfectly. I had memorized the lyrics and no I started singing softly to myself unaware that I had an audience of one sitting on the boys staircase.

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so just funny**_

_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down and maybe**_

_**Get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. **_

After tis I shed another single teardrop for him but I would cry no more, at least tonight. Then I heard it a soft slow clapping. I whirled around on;y to find him standing there looking straight at me.

"Hermione has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful voice?" I was too stunned to respond

"I guess not. Well you have the prettiest voice I have ever heard."

" The song was about you you know." I suddenly blurted out.

"It was? I thought it would be about your precious Victor." Again that hurt to think I liked anyone but him.

"Well I thought you would've saved a compliment like that for perfect Fluer." I practically spat out the name once I realized I couldn't call her Phlegm like whenI was around Ginny.

"That was just to make you jealous. I've never liked anyone but you." I was speechless. He liked me! I didn't know what to say or do. Luckily I didn't have to. He came over, sat on the couch next to me and leaned in close.

"Stop me if you don't like me but I don't think I can live another day not knowing how you feel." Then he kissed me. It felt like sweet bliss and I melted into. him I put all my feelings about him and it felt like he did too but somehow the kiss was still amazingly sweet. When we pulled apart I decided to be forward because I couldn't wait any longer.

"Ron, yes Hermione, I know this is usually the guys job but I can't wait any longer, Will you be my boyfriend?" He chuckled s little and my face fell. I though that we both had the same feelings but I guess I was wrong. Now I was both heart broken and embarrassed. He must have noticed my face because he suddenly said,

"Of course I will. There is no one else I'd rather be with." With that he kissed me again. Then I laid back against his chest and snuggle in close. That was how we were found by Ron's twin brothers in the morning and lets just say that it was really embarrassing. Harry was very accepting of our new relationship.

Six years later

It was after the war now and I had moved into Ron's flat in Muggle London about two years Harry and I had become Aurors, Harry was already Head Auror and on and I were his two second in commands. Not much had changed since the war had ended.

Today he had taken me on a very special date consisting of all our favorite places but now we were in a beautiful small clearing in the forest with a sparkling stream running along the border. I turned to around to look at Ron but found he was nelt on the ground,

"I have known you for almost all of my life and well, um, Hermione Jean Granger, Will I marry you -or- I mean will uh, we be married, Arg! Will you marry me?" He finally got it out. I knew I wasn't supposed to that I was supposed to say yes but between my laughter at his stumble and crying tears of joy all I could do was nod. He picked me up and spun me around. This was one of the happiest days of my life but somehow I think I'll remember it for its humor value. It looked like I had finally got my happy ending because I knew that with Ron round not a day was to be boring.

**So again this is just a short one-shot on when I think Hermione and Ron should have gotten together and how Ron would have proposed. And Again please review and give constructive criticism even if you vote for**_** r.a.b shoulda lived**_

**Until next time...**


End file.
